


Lough

by MALULU201013



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALULU201013/pseuds/MALULU201013
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Kudos: 2





	Lough

Grizabella go to heaviside layer now,everyone are happy,for make the choice,for someone could be reborn.

Even Gus,he is happy for the Jellicle ball.

Though it almost morning but the Jellicle cats still singing and dancing,this is free time,even busy like Munkustrap he could get some breath now.

Mistoffelees didn’t joining them,he just sit on the old oven and watch how Tugger flirting with others cats.

Quaxo:So you just watching?

Misto:None of your business.

Quaxo:We are the same.

Misto:No,we aren’t.

Quaxo:YES,we are*Misto turns to look at the glowing Quaxo and frowns*We are same cat,It’s fate.I can’t living without you,you can’t be Magical without me.

The kittens screamed at Tugger,and Old Deuteronomy, sitting on the tire, laughed at the scene.

Quaxo:Talk with him*look at Misto and against his forehead*

Misto:But…But he won’t…

Quaxo:Then you’ll regret it for the rest of your life?*sign*Don’t be like me. I don’t want you to live with regret like me*back in Misto’s body*

————————————————————————————

Misto:You flirt, you are free, and you won’t make a choice to be who you are not.

Tugger:When do I need to be told what’s right and wrong?*Playing with Misto’s tail*

Misto:For the Everlasting Cat,are you going to give up What you have?*look at Tugger like he’s crazy*

Tugger:The Rum Tum Tugger always The Rum Tum Tugger*hold Misto’s hand and kiss*But Tugger will choose to dock.


End file.
